


Heaven Must be Missing an Angel

by Gabbygirl317



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Archangel Sam Winchester, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbygirl317/pseuds/Gabbygirl317
Summary: Samael was angry. So angry, he opted to enter the human reincarnation cycle rather than continue to be an angel. Thus Samael became Samuel Winchester, until the time would come for him to remember.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven must be missing an angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594896) by [DabbleInDrabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbleInDrabble/pseuds/DabbleInDrabble). 



> I do not own Supernatural, Cristianity, or anyone depicted within either. This work was inspired by another and written with that author's permission. This story may get cross-posted to fanfiction.net. My username there is the same as here; gabbygirl317.

Before everything else, when God first came into creation, he created a companion. This companion would be His equal, for they were created from half of God’s own Grace. They existed together for many years, happy to simply have each other, until one day, God became curious about his powers. He started to actively use them, and from it was Heaven.

God’s Companion was amazed by what God had created. Seeing what had come from His power, His Companion decided to attempt to create something for Him. From their attempt came a physical plain to stand counterpart to the metaphysical plain God had created. Together they looked upon this physical plain, and called it Earth. 

After realizing what they could create, they started creating many things. God created trees, His Companion created animals. Anything one would create the other would create something to go with it. Finally, both plains were filled with wondrous creations that all had purpose to the whole, Creation.

During a period of time that His Companion was creating far off galaxies to decorate the night sky, God had an idea. Since practically the very beginning, they had been alone together. There had never been anyone else. So God wondered if he would be able to create others to share in their happiness.

He started by trying to create beings that would be created from the cosmos, instead of His own Grace. They turned out to be a failure. Because they had not been created from Him, they weren’t self-sustaining. They needed to constantly intake more of the cosmos. They were destroying everything He and His Companion had created.

With the inspiration to get rid of His first attempt at others to enjoy Creation, He created metaphysical beings modelled after His Companion, from only a miniscule amount of His Grace. He named these beings Archangels, and set them against the other creations, that he named Leviathans.

After a lengthy battle, the archangels defeated the Leviathans, and He created an eternal place to hold them, and others such as them. He named this place Purgatory. He them bestowed upon the archangels names. The first, was named Michael, and then Lucifer, Raphael, and finally, Gabriel. 

He looked at His newest creations, and bore witness as they swore to serve Him, for He had created them from the purpose to enact His will, and they were thus bound to it. Having had His Companion with Him for so long, He knew this was wrong. He started nurturing them, to try to teach them to make their own choices. He even created them younger, less powerful siblings to help them to understand the act of making choices for others. He put so much of Himself into this task, that He forgot about His Companion.

When His Companion returned from his quest to add beauty to the sky, he found poor imitations of himself roaming everywhere. He hid himself from them and looked upon what they were doing. He was horrified to discover, through overhearing conversations, that they did not know of him. He had been forgotten, after so long together with Him. 

He decided to wait, and watch what would become. He stood by, and watched as humans were created, and Lucifer rebelled. Finally, when He left the angels as He had left behind His Companion, he decided he could not watch anymore. He worked his power, and placed a block on his Grace, and placed himself into the human soul cycle. His last thought, before his memories were blocked, was such.

I take upon myself the name of Samael, for this name means Venom of God, and I myself feel venomous after being forgotten by Him. May He one day remember me, and realize His mistake.

And so, Samael forgot, and after many years, was born an infant, and given the name Samuel Winchester.


	2. One, to two, to one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to put with this without spoiling the short chapter, later chapters will almost certainly have this, but not this one, sorry. :/

When Samael had blocked off his grace, he hadn't realized just how that would work. Thus he was surprised to discover that it had split him in two. 

The part of him that had been walled away was comprised of his memory and powers, and able to see everything that happened to the other part of him.

The other part being his personality and emotions. 

His memory kept watch over everything that happened. It saw ‘Sam’ being born to a loving family. Sam being cared for and nurtured in a way that God had not done for them in a long time. It watched that happiness be taken away, and the resulting years.

Throughout everything it saw, it resolved to stay dormant, to not get involved, until it heard from the hidden connection it had created to the heavenly host, “Dean Winchester has been saved”, and felt from its’ depths, that it was time.

It broke the wall down, and reintegrated itself with Sam, leaving them as one whole for the first time in millennia.

And so it was that Samael opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden random inspiration has decide to give you a gift, ironic since I just tried earlier today and had nothing. I see now what other authors mean when they talk about plot bunnies, lol.


End file.
